Pour quelques coupes de sake de plus
by Nelja
Summary: Atsuko décide que ce dont elle a vraiment besoin est une soirée entre filles avec beaucoup d'alcool. Shizuru aimerait des histoires drôles en plus. Il y aura surtout des histoires pas drôles. Post-canon.


_Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi. Tranche de vie post-canon sur les filles du groupe, écrite sur le thème "Drunkenness and inebriation" pour ladiesbingo._

* * *

Atsuko posa un bouteille de saké et des coupes sur la table avec un grand sourire ravi, en s'exclamant : "J'ai décidé que le moment était venu pour une soirée entre filles !"

"Pour faire quoi ?" demanda Keiko avec curiosité.

Atsuko agita sa main en direction de la bouteille avec enthousiasme "Elle a des petites soeurs !"

"Ca ne serait pas possible d'y rajouter des petits gâteaux, ou un film ?" demanda Keiko avec une diplomatie qui glissait déjà vers le désespoir.

Atsuko haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait clairement pas prévu ces considérations secondaires, mais ne s'y opposait pas. Keiko regarda la télé avec espoir, mais elle était cassée depuis plusieurs jours. Une attaque de démons, certainement.

"Des histoires." murmura Shizuru d'un ton pénétré.

"Pardon ?" demanda Keiko.

"Nous pourrions nous raconter des histoires, entre deux verres." Elle ponctua sa phrase en faisant honneur à la première coupe qu'Atsuko avait versée.

"Des histoires d'horreur ?" demanda Botan avec interêt.

Shizuru soupira "Je les aimais autrefois avant qu'elles ne deviennent, vous savez, ma vie de tous les jours."

"Des histoires d'amour ?" proposa Yukina.

Shizuru se pencha vers elle, murmurant d'un ton faussement innocent. "On m'a peut-être menti, ou c'est ta vie de tous les jours ?" Yukina rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"J'aime les histoires drôles !" commenta Atsuko. "Elles vont bien avec le saké !" Elle déposa d'autorité une coupe devant chacune des filles.

"Je connais une histoire drôle !" s'écria Yukina. Elle but une toute petite gorgée de la coupe, avant de commencer. "C'est l'histoire d'un mammouth qui tombe dans un glacier. Il gèle ici, il reste pendant très longtemps, et puis quand la glace commence à fondre, un humain le trouve et part en courant en criant 'un loup ! un loup !'"

Elle finit le verre de saké, et s'effondra la tête sur la table, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Keiko la regarda d'un air consterné.

"Si c'était un concours de vitesse, elle l'aurait gagné haut la main." commenté Shizuru. "Respect."

Atsuko, avec quelques minutes de retard, éclata de rire.

* * *

Keiko était allée coucher Yukina, puis se coucher elle-même. Shizuru finissait sa propre histoire.

"Et alors, juste parce qu'il avait traité cette pauvre fille comme ça, il se retrouve avec les mèches dans ses cheveux qui forment l'idéogramme pour "crétin"; et il ne s'en est clairement pas rendu compte tout de suite..."

Atsuko et Botan s'esclaffèrent.

"Attendez ! C'est à moi !" s'exclama Atsuko en agitant sa bouteille. "Alors c'est un humain qui aime une humaine, et il lui dit, quand je serai riche, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi. - Tu m'offrirais une voiture ? - Oui, la plus belle ! - Des diamants ? - Des dizaines. - Une maison ? - Avec une piscine ! Un parapluie ? Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir foutre avec un parapluie ?"

Botan s'étrangla de rire en se couchant sur la table. Shizuru laissa échapper un rire discret.

"C'est mon tour !" s'exclama Botan. "Alors c'est un esprit céleste qui voit trois fantômes arriver à la fois. Elle leur demande, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le premier dit : je me promenais tranquillement dans la rue, et une armoire m'est tombée sur la tête. Le second : je croyais que ma femme me trompait, je me suis tellement énervé que j'ai lancé une armoire par la fenêtre, et l'effort m'a fait faire une crise cardique. Et le troisième, qui est tout nu, dit : vous n'allez pas me croire, j'étais dans une armoire..."

Atsuko se renversa en arrière, roulant presque sous la table. Des larmes lui roulaient sur les joues.

"A propos, je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qui est arrivé à la télé !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je rentre chez moi, je vois un démon en train de manger toute l'électricité, et alors que je m'inquiète pour la facture, je la lui jette dessus, et alors il a poussé le cri le plus aigu que j'ai jamais entendu, et alors il m'a dit... il m'a dit..."

Elle sembla s'étrangler un instant, et demanda "Botan, tu connais la généalogie des démons ?"

"C'est pour faire une blague sur sa mère ?" proposa Botan.

"Hey, tu sais que Yusuke est un descendant de MachinTrucBidule le roi des démons... est-ce que je le suis aussi, ou c'est du côté de son déchet de père ?"

"Je ne sais pas cela, c'était un secret. Je ne savais même pas qu'il..."

Mais Atsuko l'interrompit en éclatant en sanglots. Botan resta confuse, et même Shizuru les regarda avec surprise.

"Il a parlé d'air de famille. Pourquoi rien n'est arrivé pour moi ? Si je suis un démon, je devrais être capable de botter des culs quand quelqu'un veut tuer mon fils, non ?" Elle tenta de se moucher dans la manche de Botan, qui lui tendit la nappe à la place.

"Tu sais, je savais donner un coup de pieds au bon endroit quand j'étais jeune, et regarde ce qui reste maintenant."

"Yo !" s'exclama Shizuru.

Elle prit Atsuko par les épaules et commença à la secouer.

"Ecoute, ton gamin est en vie ! Tu as fait ton job ! Si tu apprends à un homme à botter des culs, il gagnera toute sa vie, et c'est ce que tu as commencé bien avant que Genkai se pointe ! Tu te rappelles quand tu as appelé la mafia quand il était petit et qu'il s'était fritté avec tout un gang ? Moi je me rappelle bien et je n'étais même pas là, c'est juste Kazuma qui m'a raconté. Je dis, respect !"

Atsuko lui sauta au cou. "Merci ! Et je suis sûre que tu as aidé ton frère quand vous étiez petits, aussi."

"Mouais, je suppose que je lui ai tapé dessus pour l'endurcir..."

"Calin de groupe !" s'exclama soudain Botan. Elle les rejoignit avec enthousiasme, les faisant tomber toutes les deux sur les tatamis.

"He, nos garçons sont super, mais on peut aussi se soutenir entre nous !"

"Je crois que tu te trompes de morale." commenta Shizuru. "Je crois que la conclusion est, si tu ne te grouilles pas de trouver les origines démoniaques éventuelles d'Atsuko et de lui apprendre les bases, ça sera ton tour de t'endurcir."

Botan se retourna vers Atsuko pour chercher un peu de soutien ; mais elle ronflait déjà sur le tapis.


End file.
